Beam forming or spatial filtering is a technique used in sensor arrays for directional signal transmission or reception. Regularly spaced elements in an active phased array can be combined in such a way that signals at particular angles experience constructive interference while others experience destructive interference. Beam forming can be used for both transmission and reception.